Le Jeu d'Echecs
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Ron et les échecs, c'est toute une histoire qui commença un soir d'hiver...


**A/N : Ecrit comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour Flavie sur le forum de HPF**

* * *

><p>Ron était occupé à jouer avec ses petits sorciers de plomb, leur faisant vivre des aventures extraordinaires sur son vieux couvre-lit orange, quand la voix de sa maman retentit dans les étages du Terrier.<p>

— Les enfants, grand-père Septimus est arrivé !

Il laissa aussitôt tomber son jeu enfantin et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il courut jusqu'au bas des escaliers et vit que son grand-père préféré était en effet là, dans le salon, sa petite valise posée à ses pieds et son écharpe encore enroulée autour de son cou couverte de neige.

— Papy ! s'écria le garçonnet de huit ans avant de sauter dans ses bras.

— Ronald, bonjour mon grand ! répondit Septimus Weasley avec un sourire et en ébouriffant les cheveux roux de son petit-fils. Je suis content de te voir.

— Moi aussi papy ! Ca faisait longtemps, hein ?

Mais déjà les grands frères et la petite sœur de Ron arrivaient à leur tour dans un vacarme assourdissant dû à un enthousiasme démesuré et Ron fut contraint de lâcher son grand-père pour qu'ils puissent à leur tour le saluer. Mais ce n'était pas grave : son papy était là pour manger avec eux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que toute la famille avait fini de diner, chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Bill et Charlie avaient des devoirs à faire pour la rentrée de janvier à Poudlard et les jumeaux coururent faire quelque bêtise dans le jardin enneigé tandis que Percy et Ginny aidèrent leurs parents à débarrasser la table. Ron profita d'avoir son grand-père pour lui tout seul pendant un court instant pour se hisser sur ses genoux.

— Je suis content que tu sois venu pour manger avec nous, papy, dit-il avec un sourire, ses grands-yeux bleus illuminés par la joie.

Septimus sourit à son tour et caressa la joue du petit garçon. D'un air un peu triste, il répondit :

— Moi aussi, je suis content d'être venu.

Ron se demanda soudainement ce qui arrivait à son grand-père. Il avait semblé si heureux pendant le repas, mais son regard semblait soudainement éteint.

— Pourquoi t'es triste papy ?

Septimus cligna des yeux.

— Triste ? Moi ? Non, tout va bien…

Ron pouvait dire que son grand-père mentait, mais il préféra ne pas insister. Septimus eut alors une idée.

— Et si on jouait à un jeu, toi et moi ?

— Un jeu ? Quel jeu ?

— Les échecs. Tu vas voir, c'est très amusant !

Ron regarda avec un air admiratif son grand-père sortir sa vieille baguette magique.

— Accio jeu d'échecs, dit-il d'une voix claire et posée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un sifflement se fit entendre dans la pièce et Ron eut à peine le temps de voir un plateau et des figurines noires et blanches voler vers eux avant qu'un autre coup de baguette ne les fasse se poser sur la table.

— C'est un jeu d'échecs, dit Septimus devant les yeux ébahis de Ron.

Le petit garçon regardait le jeu, usé par les années, avec avidité. Il ne savait pas comment jouer ni même quel était le but de ce jeu, mais il était fasciné par les couleurs du plateau et des petites figurines. Le blanc et le noir, le jour et la nuit, l'été et l'hiver, mais aussi le courage et la peur, l'amitié et la solitude, la fierté et la honte. Des émotions que Ron, du haut de ses huit ans, n'avaient pas encore ressenties, alors qu'elles finiraient par occuper une place importante dans sa vie. Mais Ron l'ignorait pour le moment, et il restait focalisé sur la dualité des couleurs du jeu.

— Le plateau avec les carrés noirs et blancs s'appelle un échiquier, déclara Septimus, et ça, ce sont des pièces avec lesquelles nous allons jouer sur l'échiquier.

Septimus expliqua ensuite longuement à Ron les règles du jeu d'échecs. C'était très compliqué, mais Ron était attentif car il avait très envie de faire plaisir à son grand-père. Il écouta ainsi Septimus lui parler des pions, des tours, des cavaliers, des reines et des rois, tentant de mémoriser ce que lui enseignait le vieux sorcier. Il se passa une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il ne puisse commencer une partie, et Ron s'appliqua à faire tout ce que son grand-père lui avait dit. Ce fut difficile, Ron perdit de nombreuse pièces mais il s'accrocha et finit par rattraper son retard et même par battre son grand-père !

— Aaaah, mon garçon, tu as un don ! s'exclama Septimus en souriant.

Ron rayonnait. C'était la première fois qu'il gagnait à un jeu ! Septimus embrassa le haut du crâne du petit garçon et lui dit alors :

— Tu peux garder le jeu si tu veux, Ron. Tu en auras meilleure utilité que moi, et de toute manière, tu es trop doué pour laisser passer ce talent que tu viens de te découvrir !

— Merci papy !

Une heure plus tard, Septimus rentra chez lui. Ron ignorait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son grand-père, rongé par la maladie. Mais quand il apprit sa mort, le petit garçon se jura de farouchement veiller sur l'échiquier qu'il lui avait donné. Et à chaque partie d'échecs qu'il jouait, Ron pensait à cet homme qui avait eu assez confiance en lui pour lui apprendre les règles d'un jeu pourtant réputé difficile. S'il avait su battre son grand-père aux échecs alors qu'il jouait pour la première fois de sa vie, il pourrait facilement gagner cette partie sur l'échiquier géant du professeur McGonagall, non ?


End file.
